1. Field
This application relates generally to mobile devices, and more specifically, to cell phones.
2. Background
Mobile devices (e.g., phones, smartphones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), Ultra-Mobile Personal Computers (UMPCs), Mobile Internet Devices (MIDs), etc.) may be connected to external monitors in order to provide a larger and/or secondary display. In such cases, the external monitor may have capabilities that the mobile device does not. Thus, a need exists to utilize the capabilities of the external monitor when connected to the mobile device.